1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a display assembly and an electronic device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display assembly and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the rapid advance of technology and semiconductor industry, digital products such as personal digital assistant (PDA), mobile phone, smart phone and notebook computer (NB) have been more and more widely used in recent years. These digital products are being developed toward convenience in use, multi-function and aesthetic appearance to provide more chooses for users. As the users have higher and higher demand on the digital products, the display which plays an important role in the digital products has become a focus for designers, in which liquid crystal displays (LCD) have become the main stream of the displays.
FIG. 1 is an exploded diagram illustrating a conventional liquid crystal display. Referring to FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display (LCD) 10 generally includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel 12, a backlight module 14 etc., in which the LCD panel 12 includes two substrates and other components located between the two substrates such as a liquid crystal layer, an electrode layer, a color filter layer, a polarizer and an alignment layer, and the backlight module 14 includes a light source, a light guide plate, optical films and other components. Accordingly, the LCD panel 12 and the backlight module 14 are often fabricated separately, and after the fabrications being completed, the LCD panel 12 and the backlight module 14 are then assembled to be the LCD 10 through the positioning frames 16a and 16b. Therefore, the positioning frames 16a and 16b utilized in the process of manufacturing and assembling the LCD 10 may affect the thickness of the LCD 10. When the manufactured LCD 10 is applied to an electronic device (not shown), other holding frames may then utilized to assemble the LCD 10 with other components (such as a circuit board or a battery), thereby affect the thickness of the electronic device.